Lacto-N-biose is a disaccharide in which galactose and N-acetylglucosamine are bonded via a β-1,3-bond (Galβ1,3GlcNAc, hereinafter abbreviated as LNB), and is known as one of the disaccharides that constitute the oligosaccharides (milk oligosaccharides) contained in breast milk.
Conventionally, methods using microbes or enzymes have been proposed as methods of producing LNB (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3).
It has recently been reported that LNB has functionalities such as a bifidobacterium growth-promoting effect (for example, see Patent Document 4). Further, it is anticipated that LNB will also exhibit various actions that are effective in promoting and maintaining good health, such as a bowel-regulating action and an immunoregulatory action.